Carry On
by CrazyFanGirl20
Summary: A month after losing her mom, Bella was doing her best to carry on with her life as she moved with her dad to Forks but things don't go so well as she runs into Edward, the one person she hadn't seen in ten years since she was a little girl and things grow worse as her moms murderer escapes jail on the hunt to finish the job; kill Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I'm back from a long five years with a whole new story! This is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it that way I can get to work on chapter two. Please leave me reviews on what you think. Would love to hear feed back from the Twihards!**

**-Tish**

**Chapter One**

**"Bella, get out of here!" Renee yelled in pain.**

**I ran down the long hallway of my house, tripping over my own two feet, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. My mother's screams ran through the house and tears continued to fall down my face, my body trembling with fear from the memory of what happened moments ago. It felt like it was all a dream. A nightmare. And suddenly I heard gunfire; she was dead.**

**Footsteps made their way down the hallway and I couldn't let him know I was in here. I looked around the bathroom for somewhere to hide and decided the only place was the tub. I quickly ran over and sat in there with my arms wrapped around my legs. My heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.**

**"Bella?" I heard him whisper through my door. "Come out; come out, wherever you are."**

**Tears continued to run down my face as I tried hard not to make any noise. Death was coming soon for me but the question was, when?**

_**Please, please, don't let him find me**_**, I whispered to myself.**

**"Bella," his voice said softly through the bathroom door. "I know you're in there. Why don't you come out of there, I'm not going to hurt you."**

**"Please, just go away." I sobbed in a whisper.**

**He then tried opening the door but he couldn't because I had locked him out.**

**"Bella, you silly little girl, open this door." he said with an evil laugh and I could tell that there was a smile on his face by the way he spoke.**

**I shook my head no as I sway back and forth with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head resting on my knees.**

**"I said open the door, Bella," he repeated with anger in his voice.**

**I put my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear him again and continued to sway back and forth.**

**"I SAID OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" he yelled as he began to hit it with his fists.**

**"GO AWAY!" I screamed with more tears running down my face as I prayed for death to take me out of my misery.**

**He continued to hit and kick the door, screaming out my name to open the door, and threatening me on how he will kill me if I didn't. My hearts continued to beat faster and faster knowing that any minute that he would break down that door and kill me. The noise of his fists hitting the door continued until suddenly they stopped.**

**I looked up once the banging stopped and pulled my hands away from my ears. I stood up and got out of the tub, listening closely to see if he was still there, slowly making my way towards the door. The voice in the back of my head told me to be careful as I slowly opened the door and saw he wasn't there at all. I opened the door a little wider and looked down the long hallway, seeing he was nowhere in sight. My feet began to move on their own and then I was running down the hallway, not bothering to look back to see if he was following me. As I was half way down the hallway, about to reach the front door that lead to the outside, it suddenly opened and a gasp escaped my lips, stopping dead on my feet knowing that it was him as it made my body completely freeze. The door slowly opened more and there appeared Officer Owens.**

**"Officer Owens!" I cried as I ran into his arms.**

**"Isabella," he said as he held me in his arms. "Its okay, you're safe now." He assured me as I broke down against his chest, gripping onto him for dear life.**

**The paramedics checked me out as the cops went into find what happened to the man who tried to kill my mother and me. I had a few cuts, which some needed stitches, and bruises on my body but everything else seem to be fine. Officer Owens asked me a few questions to keep my mind off the woman who was stitching up my arm, since the smell of blood always made me dizzy and queasy. After he finished asking me questions, I looked over at my house and saw two men carrying a black bag with a dead body inside.**

**"No, no, no, no," I sobbed, knowing whom the body belonged too. Officer Owens quickly pulled me into his arms and held me there as they stuck her body in the ambulance to take her away.**

**"Sh, it's okay." he said trying to calm me down.**

**"Where is she?" his voice yelled. "Where is that little piece of crap?"**

**I looked over to see where the voice was coming from, seeing him struggling against the two officers arms, trying to get free. Suddenly, he noticed me in officer Owens arms and his evil smile reformed on his face.**

**"I swear, I'll get you for this! I'll come after you by all means, I will be back!" he yelled out to me as they put him into the back seat of the cop car.**

**Tears began to form in my eyes and suddenly I recognized a familiar voice calling out my name.**

**"Bella!" my friend Annabelle cried, running over to me.**

**"Annabelle!" I cried hugging her tightly once she reached me.**

**"Oh, Bella, I rushed over here as soon as I could." she cried as she held me tight in her arms. "I was so worried that he had hurt you."**

**"He killed her, Anna. He killed my mother." I sobbed.**

**"Oh, Bella," she cried even more. "I'm so sorry."**

**"Isabella!" her mother, Mrs. Robinson, ran over and hugged me. "Are you okay sweetie?"**

**"Yes, she's fine," Officer Owens, answered for me. "She made it out alive but I'm afraid Renee didn't make it."**

**"Oh, no," Mrs. Robinson gasped. "Isabella, I'm so sorry, dear."**

**"I'm afraid we are going to have to contact her aunt in New York to come get her but you will have to spend the night in our jail cell till she gets here." Officer Owens said.**

**"None sense, she will stay with us until she comes down." Mrs. Robinson said seriously.**

**"Is that okay with you, Bella?" Officer Owens asked looking at me.**

**"Yes, that will be okay." I nodded, not wanting to spend the night in rusty cold jail cell.**

**That night I rode in the back of the car with Annabelle by my side as I rested my head on her legs, crying silent tears. She ran her hand through my hair softly until I drifted off to a deep sleep. Her father, Mr. Robinson, carried me into the house and laid me on Annabelle's guest bed in her room.**

**I awoke a few hours later and then it was hard to go back to sleep. I continued to wake up mostly every minute, screaming every time I saw his face in my dreams. My mother's death repeated in my mind and I could feel the dry tears on my cheek from when I cried in my sleep. After awhile I decided to stay awake, so I wouldn't have to relive the most horrible night of my life, but I couldn't help but just sit there in the bed and blame myself for my mother's death.**

**"Bella, honey, wake up." A deep voice said softly.**

**I opened my eyes slowly, blinded by the bright light shining through the window, seeing that I must have fallen back to sleep and saw familiar face sitting next to me. When my eyes finally focused after a minute, I saw it was my dad, Charlie.**

**"Dad!" I gasped as I threw my arms around him, seeing that it was really him.**

**It's been about three or four years since I've last seen Charlie. He would call me once in awhile and write me a few letters with pictures of his friends in the neighborhood or from work but it never felt the same. I missed him so much it felt like forever since the last time we saw each other. Then I started to think of my mother again and tears began to build up in my eyes.**

**"Its okay, Bella." he said softly as he rocked me in his arms, my tears staining his shirt.**

**"I'm...s...so...sorry," I stuttered as I cried.**

**"Why are you sorry for?" he asked as he pulled away and held my face between his hands, looking at me.**

**"I'm...sorry...I...I couldn't...save her." I said with tears just running down my face as I looked at him. "It's my fault she's dead."**

**Charlie looked straight into my eyes and said, "None of this is your fault, Bella. No one blames you for what happened to your mother. I don't want to hear you say that, understand me?"**

**I looked back into his eyes and just nodded my head. He did the same and cleaned the wet tears of my face.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked after I calmed down a little.**

**"Officer Owens called me last night and told me what had happened." he explained. "He asked me if I would want to come get you before he called your aunt to come get you."**

**"Does that mean I get to go with you instead of Aunt Lora?" I asked with half a smile on my face.**

**Living with Charlie would have been better than have to live all the way over in a bigger city that was even bigger than Phoenix. But the thought of going to a new town to start a new life in a new school was a little scary for me since I've lived in Phoenix my whole life.**

**"That's if you want to come live with me or you could go with her." Charlie said to me.**

**"No!" I said quickly, which made Charlie chuckle. "I mean, that's too big of a town for me. I want to go live with you instead."**

**"Okay," he said moving my hair behind my ear. "I'll run over to the house and grab a few of your things while you get ready."**

**"Can I go? Please, just to see the house one last time." I asked looking at him with sad eyes.**

**"Are you sure you want to go back there?" he asked with concern in his voice.**

**"Yes, I'll be fine." I said trying to smile a little but it didn't quite work the way I expected it to.**

**"Okay, go get ready first." Charlie said standing up and headed out the room to give me some privacy.**

**Annabelle let me barrow her jeans and a t-shirt after I got out of the shower. She was about my size, which made me happy since they wouldn't have to buy me anything new to wear. We all went over to my house to pack a few things for me to take with me to Forks, Washington.**

**That is the place he has been living in since the day I was born. They got divorced after I was just a few weeks old and my mom left taking me with her. Charlie has tried hard to make up for the lost times that we had and it made me happy to see him do that for me.**

**We pulled up to the house and it was hard for me to even stand there and look at it. Flashbacks of last night came into my mind and I just wanted to drop down on my knees and cry. But I had to keep control of myself. Charlie was already in too much pain seeing me like this and I wasn't going to hurt him even more. Annabelle stood by my side as we walked into the house and Charlie blocked me from going into the living room, which I could smell all the dry blood that came from only one person.**

**Renee.**

**Tears began to form in my eyes after the thought of him killing my mother in the living room, that last place I saw her and her frightened face. Charlie led us to my room, slowly to make sure there was no other place with blood or whatever that could make me think of what else that happened that night, and closed the door once we reached it. Annabelle and her mother helped me pack a few of my clothes as I packed my pictures and things that were important to me. The picture of my mom and me lay on my dresser by my bed and all I could do was sit there on my bed and stare at it with tears falling down my face. She was my hero, my mother, and my friend.**

**Charlie sat next to me with his hand on my shoulder looking at it with me. "You two look beautiful."**

**I smiled. "Yeah, she was so happy there and so alive." I said, my voice cracking as my lips quivered.**

**Charlie wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a one-arm hug as I began to sob. It was so hard not to cry but it was just so damn hard to fight back the tears. Annabelle and Mrs. Robinson stood there watching us and I could tell by the way Annabelle looked that she wanted to cry for me. He tried hard to calm me down but all the tears finally came out that had been building up in me all night long.**

**After a while, I felt better and we headed down stairs to the car to put my things in the trunk. Once I got my things into the back of Charlie's car, Anna stood there on the sidewalk with tears in her eyes.**

**"Oh, please don't cry, Anna." I begged as I walked over to her.**

**"I'm not crying I just got something in my eyes." she said cleaning them.**

**"Oh Anna," I laughed as my bottom lip began to quiver again and hugged her in my arms. She began to cry on my shoulder as I cried on hers. We have been best friends since we were little kids and never been apart. This was the first time that we would never get to see each other every day and it hurt me even more.**

**"Please don't forget to call and write, okay?" she cried as she held me tight in her arms.**

**"I will, every day, I promise." I cried with a smile.**

**"I'll miss you, Bell," she said pulling away and looked at me with those red puffy eyes.**

**"I'll miss you, too, Ann." I said looking at her and smiled. "I will never forget you. I promise. I'll do my best to visit again when I can."**

**"Same goes for me." she smiled but I could tell by the look in her eyes she just wanted to cry more and I just wanted so badly to hug onto her, to never let go of my best friend.**

**"Well, we better get going if we wanted to catch the flight back to Forks." Charlie said not wanting to interrupt our goodbyes but he had too.**

**We hugged each other one last time and I climbed into the front seat of the car, looking out the window at Anna, seeing her face one last time. She waved goodbye as Charlie slowly drove away from the place that use to be my home. Annabelle's face disappeared once we rounded the corner and I couldn't help but lay my head against the window. We head to the airport, which will take me to Forks, Washington and the place that will be called my new home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the great reviews. It helped me a lot to type up this next chapter. Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long. Had a few issues going on with family but things are better now so I'm back with this chapter for you all. Please let me know what you think! **

**-Tish**

**Chapter Two**

**With only having to be on the plane for two hours, the next hour in the car was filled with nothing but complete silence as we had to drive home from the Seattle airport to Forks and Charlie had tried his best to make small talk but it didn't last that long. It felt good to know that he tried to make things less awkward between us but it's just the way we are together. We were practically the same person.**

**Finally pulling up to the house, seeing that nothing about it had changed since the last time I'd seen it but only the tree in the front of the house that got a bit bigger and taller as the house. I grabbed two of my bags, letting Charlie get the rest since he was offering and went ahead inside, gazing around, remembering it all so much from my childhood which brought a bit of a smile to my face. He led me upstairs to the door at the end of the hallway and noticed that it was my old bedroom. It was the room I would sleep in whenever I came to visit but the paint and the furniture were different. **

"**Had a lady in town work on it while I went to get you." Charlie said as he set my bags down in the corner and turned to me.**

"**Thanks." I said with a slight smile.**

"**Um, well," he wasn't sure what to say as he struggled to find words to say towards me.**

**Charlie had always had a problem keeping a conversation going.**

"**I'll let you get settled in and if you get hungry later I'll take you out to the diner in town." He said softly.**

**All I did was nod my head at him as he came towards me placing a kiss on my head soon leaving me alone in my room and looked around my room for a moment before getting to work on unpacking my things Opening one of my boxes, I began to set up everything in my new room, placing the things in the right spot of where I wanted them. Smiling at how everything looked, I reached into the box to get the last thing and the smile faded, as it was the picture of my mom and me. My heart dropped as my eyes stared down at the picture, seeing her face with that smile of hers. Her laugh and the sound of her voice rang in my mind. Just the thought of waking up and never seeing her face like I always did. Feeling her warm morning hugs; the hugs that made you so happy and warm inside. But now, she was gone. Forever. **

**Without realizing that I was crying, I looked up to see my dad standing there at the doorway of my room.**

"**Bella." he whispered and walked over to the bed sitting down next to me, hugging me in his arms and once again, I broke down.**

"**It's okay. Just relax, Bells." He said softly, rubbing my back gently.**

"**I can't- I want this all to be a dream-" I cried against his chest, my tears staining his shirt.**

"**I know, bells, I know. I'm sorry I can't make it all better." He said letting out a sigh.**

**Minutes passed before we departed from each other, my tears staining my cheek, and looked up at my dad.**

"**I'm sorry." I whispered, sniffling a bit, knowing that it was probably stupid of me to break down crying again.**

"**You have no reason for being sorry, Bella." Charlie said cleaning some tears that were left.**

"**Is it okay if I skip dinner? I'm not really hungry."**

"**Yeah, sure. Just make sure try to eat a little something later on. Don't want you to go without eating." He told me seriously.**

**Nodding my head at him, he left my room and I just lay in my bed, my body feeling so tired from all that's happened the past two days.**

**As soon as my eyes closed, my nightmares took over and all that was in my head were the very last images of my mom and the sound of her screams that repeated over and over until I woke up gasping for air. My eyes wondered as I realized I was back in my room and gazed over at my nightstand seeing the clock read, 4:32 am. Running my hand through my hair, feeling that my body was covered in sweat from the dream, There was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep after all this.**

**After washing my face with cold water, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen to find something to munch on since my stomach was growling a little. Scanning through the fridge and the cabinets, I finally found something to eat. Fixing up a turkey sandwich with a few potato chips, I sat at the table with one of the lights on, eating it slowly but still with this feeling, I threw the rest of it away after eating only a bit of it. Drinking down a glass of water and laid the glass in the sink, I headed back up to my room and just watched a little TV, trying my best to get my mind off of things. **

**The sun finally came out, shining bright through my window and I fought in and out of sleep but opened my eyes fully seeing Charlie opening my door, peaking his head in.**

"**Oh, hey, you're awake already." He said opening it all the way now and gave me a small smile.**

"**Yeah, couldn't really sleep much." I replied, sitting up on my bed.**

"**Me neither." He said letting out a breath, laying his hands in his pockets.**

"**Do you want me to cook you some breakfast?" I asked him brushing my hair away from my face and looked back over at him.**

"**No, I'll be fine. We've got snacks down at the station." He answered with a weak smile. "Will you be okay without me here today?" **

"**Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I said giving him a smile to reassure him.**

"**Are you sure? I could just call in and stay here." Charlie said and I could tell he was really worried to leave me here.**

**I did my best to keep the smile. "Yes dad, really. Now go get ready before I call the cops to come take you away."**

**Charlie chuckled and nodded his head towards me not arguing anymore with me.**

**He soon hugged me tightly as we stood there by the door of the living room and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back. He told me to call him if there was anything that I needed and that he would be home later on this afternoon. Closing the door after watching him climb in the car and drive off, I turned to face the living room, hearing nothing but complete silence.**

**Once again, I was alone.**


End file.
